carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
CarlRail Shuttle
DISCLAIMER: This article is on the shuttle in Rotish Isles 1.0. To see the more recent and up-to-date article, please go here: CarlRail Shuttle (2.0) CarlRail Shuttle is an automatic railway serving Greater Tonham and Foxtonshire, and Konhamshire in East Rotain (Konham and Area) Currently it only has line: The Blue Line. More routes are planned for the future. Lines Line 1 (colloquially known as the Blue Line) Line 2 (colloquially known as the Red Line) Line 3 (colloquially known as the Green Line) Go to the Gallery on the bottom of the page to see pictures of the line signs. Payment The payment methods are Lobster card and a regular ticket. It's a bit strange that Lobster works in Foxtonshire even though Lobster is supposed to be valid inside Greater Tonham. The explanation to this is that the 2 councils, Tonham and Foxtonshire have signed an arrangement for the Lobster card to be valid on the Line 1 and Line 2 of the Shuttle, since you would have to get off at the station closest to the border and buy a normal ticket, which would be more expensive. However the Lobster card is NOT valid on any other services inside Foxtonshire like buses or CarlRail Eastern. Route Stations are positioned as in real life. Foxton: Blue Line(1): Depot, Carlton Lane, Warvale, Foxton, Mickton (Manual only), Tonham Interchange, Lincoln Park. The line goes underground after Mickton station. The blue line was the first line to be built by CarlRail Shuttle Konham: Green Line(3): Carlton Vale, Konham Village, Konham, Church Meden and Shirebirchs. Every shuttle line is connected to the mainline railway by a switch usually, so that shuttle stock may be delivered via rail or so that track can be cleaned by MPV weedkillers. The Red Line is connected to the Blue Line's depot so it has no mainline connection, because the Blue Line already has one. Connection list: Blue Line: Melton, switch between Carlton Lane and Depot stations. Green Line: Unnamed town Level Crossings Among the stations, there are level crossings on the line. CarlRail however are removing these to make it saver, however they are also adding more. All of the level crossings are triggered by sensors. Foxton: Level Crossings on the line: 1: Carlton West MCG-OC 2: Carlton Lane FC (Foot crossing) 3: Carlton Lane West AHB-X (Was like this, then became AOCR, and back to AHB-X) 4: Unnamed MWL (Closed) 5: Warvale AFB (Automatic Full Barriers) (used to be a FC, then a bridge, then AFB) 6: Forest Street AHB-X (Closed) 7: Foxton MWL + Pumpable Barriers (closed down) Read the reason why here 8: Foxton Station MWL (became a FC and closed down due to track being lifted and station relocated) 9: Mickton Central AHB (used to be AOCR) Total of 5 crossings. Konham: # Unnamed MWL 2. Konham L.C Engineering works August 16th 2017, the old Foxton shuttle station was relocated to the newly opened one, just north of it. Track was lifted on the old line and turned into a footpath. Currently only Foxton curve is built, Mickton curve is being built. When Mickton is done, the rest of the line will open back again because the section between Foxton and Lincoln Park is closed. UPDATE: The line is now reopened. Rolling stock B15: One of the oldest trains on the Shuttle. Used on the Blue Line and the upcoming Red Line. The first one to be built. B16A: 2 car. Only one example was built, which failed because it for some reason floated in the air when it wasn't anchored, and only went if it was dragged in play mode. Was featured in AdventureFinTimes (CarlPIandog's) first machinima on a level crossing misuser. Preserved. B16B: Planned as a replacement to the failed B16A. Also 2 car. Based on the Docklands Light Railway stock. It will never be completed since Build is lazy B17: Much more modern 1 car. Planned to replace the B15. B18: 1 car. Leased. Signalling control Currently the signals are controlled from Warvale Signalling Control Centre's 2nd floor for the Red and Blue lines. They don't need to be, but in case a manual train is on the line to put a train into a pocket so it wont derail or crash, or in a emergency, the signaller can intervene into the signals. The level crossings are also monitored from there. The Green Line is controlled from a unnamed signal centre name of which is not yet disclosed. Easter Egg The logo is 2 colours, red and blue. The blue is for the blue line and the red is for the red line. Electrification Electrified by 750V DC Third Rail. Trivia *The Green Line is the only shuttle line that is in a seperate game rather than Foxton. *Carl and Build have said numerous times that the Purple Line or Line 4 won't be added. Gallery Category:CarlRail Shuttle's Blue Line Category:CarlRail Shuttle's Red Line